


Indiana Jones and the Really Hot Student

by han_solo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Harrison Ford - Freeform, He's the history of magic teacher, Magical Artifacts, My friend Ella and her cats, You're 18 and he's 23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/han_solo/pseuds/han_solo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indiana Jones is the new History of Magic teacher. He's 23. You're an 18 year old seventh year Ravenclaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (y/n) is your name, (f/n) first name (l/n) last name, etc.

“…Miss (y/n)?” You heard a kind, slightly concerned voice next to you, snapping you out of your daydream. It made you jump, letting out a small gasp.  
“Hm?” You looked up. Professor Jones, the new History of Magic teacher, was watching you curiously. His hazel eyes made him look older than he was; he was only 23. But he always looked like he was working something out in his head, which gave him the illusion of age.  
“Are you alright?” he asked. “You looked like you were going to cry.”  
You smiled. “I’m fine, professor. Just daydreaming.” You stretched your legs out on the warm grass in front of you, crossing your ankles and leaning back on your hands.  
He nodded. “Okay. Well, um, you left this in my classroom,” he said, pulling your notebook out of his back pocket. “I hope you weren’t drawing in my class, but it’s very good, by the way. You’re a very talented young woman.”  
You laughed nervously and took it from him, turning a peculiar shade of pink. “Of course not, Professor Jones. Not while you were talking, anyways. You’re very kind.”  
“Your mind is always off somewhere else, isn’t it?”  
“I could say the same about you, sir.” You giggled, smiling radiantly. He looked a little embarrassed, and adjusted his glasses.  
“Yes, well, um, try not to leave it again.” He regained his composure and walked off. As he glanced back at you, you smirked at him and looked away. “That girl really shines when she smiles…”


	2. Chapter 2

You stumbled up to the Ravenclaw dormitories, having had a few drinks. You were stressed lately, having no family to go back to for Christmas break. It was getting to be winter and you were 18, you didn’t care. Finally you reached the door, and the knocker spoke to you.  
“What rises when rain falls?”  
You rubbed your eyes. “What?”  
“What rises when rain falls?”  
“My dick,” You answered, tired and grumpy. You were sick of this shit, even if it was fun sometimes.  
“That’s impossible. You don’t have one. What rises when rain falls?”  
“An umbrella.” You rolled your eyes. You knew it was going easy on you since you were visibly inebriated. The door swung open, and you fell face-first onto the couch in front of the fire. Ella, your best friend, was sitting in the chair next to you reading. She looked up.  
“Professor Jones missed you in class today. He seemed worried. I’m not sure how happy he’d be finding his favorite student passed out drunk skipping class,” she warned. She was worried about you as always. Most of the time you were very spacey and lighthearted, but lately your daydreams (and nightmares) had been a bit worse. You worried about what you were supposed to do with your life. You had spent seven years here at Hogwarts, how were you supposed to just leave? This was your home.   
“I’m fine, okay? I’m hardly his favorite student, it’s hard to miss it when someone in the front row isn’t there.” You buried your face in a pillow, groaning loudly. “I’m an adult and I can do what I want.”  
“He’s not much older than us, you know. He might actually like you,” she giggled, poking you in the side. You yelped and started laughing.  
“Stop it, I’m ticklish!” You said as you pushed her away. “And he doesn’t. Okay? So stop it.”  
“He keeps looking at you when you’re studying. Or when you’re drawing. Why do you think he keeps asking to see what you’ve made?”  
“Because, he likes art.”  
“Mmhm, and he looks at you because he thinks you’re art. Don’t think the whole class doesn’t notice that he’s flirting with you when you answer questions. ‘Very well put, Miss (y/n). Ten points to Ravenclaw’. ‘Your essay was very well written, Miss (y/n), do you mind if I use it as an example?’. I swear he was pouting when he noticed you were missing.”  
“Shut up, Ella.” You threw the pillow at her. She laughed and got up, pulling you up by the arm.  
“Come on, you’re wasted, you need to go to sleep so you can actually go to class tomorrow. Hungover or not.”  
“Nooo... I’m warm here…”   
“Get up.”  
“Fine, mom.” You leaned on her for support as she helped you up the stairs. Your cats, Itchy and Scratchy, were both on your bed. You had gotten them at the same time; they were siblings. Since you and Ella had been best friends since before you came here it seemed only fitting that you two adopted the brother and sister. Itchy was your fluffy little boy, and Scratchy was her fluffy little girl.  
“I bet they could sense you needed comfort. Come on, into bed.” She pulled your shoes off and tucked you in. “I won’t be here over Christmas break, do you want me to leave her with you two? Someone needs to take care of you.” You would have answered, but you were already asleep. She laughed and went off to bed herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Classes the next morning were awful. Everything was unusually loud to you. Didn’t one of the Slytherins invent a hangover cure potion a while ago? At this point it didn’t really matter, though, so you suffered through it. Professor Jones’s class was just before lunch, and you hoped to god he didn’t notice. You shuffled in quietly and tried to make yourself as small as possible.  
“Good to see you’re feeling better, Miss (y/n). We missed you in class yesterday.”  
You winced, looking up slowly. God, your head hurt. Even his voice was hurting you. “Maybe it’d help the others learn if I’m not there, let someone else answer a question every once in a while.”  
He furrowed his brow, looking suspicious of you. Usually you were much kinder, this was a new side of you for him. Sarcastic and bitter. Well, he couldn’t blame you. You can’t be sweet and perfect all the time, right? You still managed to look beautiful, though. Wait, what was he thinking? This is a student, Indy, don’t think of her that way. Start your lecture.  
You tried to focus, but you were even more out of it than usual. You spent most of class with your head on your desk. Tequila may have been your friend last night, but tequila betrayed you. You were especially slow getting your things after class, when you felt a hand on your shoulder.  
“Miss (y/n), can I talk to you for a minute?”  
“Oh, yes sir, of course.” You followed him to his desk, curious as you saw him wait a minute for everyone else to leave before speaking. It didn’t take long, seeing as it was lunch time. You started feeling nervous, ready for him to yell at you. Except, he didn’t. He pulled a vial from his desk.  
“Listen, I know that you’re hungover—I’m not mad, okay? Drink this after you eat something, it’ll help. And promise me you’ll actually eat something?” He handed you the vial and pressed your hand closed, his other on your shoulder. You stared at your hand for a minute before blinking up at him, confused. He took his glasses off and hung them off his shirt collar. “We’ve all be 18 once, kid. I know you’re scared. Life is scary. I’m scared, too. We’re both young and we don’t know where our lives are headed. If you need to talk to someone, I’m here. I’ll be gone the first week of Christmas break but I’ll be back after that. Just please don’t skip class to get drunk again, okay? Promise me.”  
“I… Yes, sir, I promise… Thank you.” You were stunned. You honestly didn’t know what to say.   
“Here, I’ll walk with you to lunch and we can talk about it.” He picked up his hat off his desk and offered you his arm, which you took. Maybe classes wouldn’t be so awful today after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Things had been going well for you lately. You gained a friend in Professor Jones, albeit awkwardly. The more he listened to your feelings, the more you fell for him, and, though you didn’t know it, the more he fell for you. He often talked to you about his problems as well, in a cryptic way. He never actually told you what it was he was upset about, just that he was upset. You also realized how much of a nerd he really was, telling long and detailed histories of magical artifacts. His eyes would light up and he’d get very animated, it was kind of… Adorable. He was funny too, in a grumpy sort of way. It was charming. You were not looking forward to him and your best friend leaving at the same time. Well, at least he would be back sooner. You had written him a letter and enclosed a few of his favorite drawings of yours in it so he might think of you while he was gone. You knocked on the door to his office.  
“Come in,” You heard, muffled through the door. He was packing, and the office was a mess. He was dressed much differently, his shirt not fully buttoned, his glasses off, wearing a brown leather jacket and… Was that a whip on his belt? You decided you liked this look just as much as his nice suits with his glasses. He looked up, smiling excitedly when he saw you. “Oh, Miss (y/n), I’m glad you’re here. I had some books I thought you’d like to read while I’m gone. Muggle stories, actually; but they may help you understand how they’ve seen magic throughout history. It’s fascinating, really.”  
“Thank you sir. I actually had something for you, too,” you said shyly.  
“Oh, really?” He looked surprised and delighted, picking up a few books and placing them on his desk in front of you. Peter Pan, Mary Poppins, Alice in Wonderland, and a few others. Beautiful copies, leather bound and colorful.  
“Yes, I wrote you this in case you get too stressed during your trip. I thought…” You blushed and looked down. “I thought you might like to think of me.”  
“Who wouldn’t want to think of you?” He said, before he realized he said it. “I-I mean, you’re a very nice girl, y-you’d brighten anyone’s day.” You looked up at him with the light of all the stars in your eyes, smiling softly, practically glowing. You handed him the letter, his eyes softening as your hands touched. You lingered there longer then you meant to. But you snapped out of it, embarrassed. You quickly picked up the stack of books and backed away.  
“I, uh, thanks again, Professor Jones.”  
“I’m not technically working right now, you know. Please. Call me Indy.”  
You smiled and nodded. “Indy, then. Thank you.” You left the room. Once you were gone, he looked at the letter and sighed happily. He loved your handwriting. He loved how beautifully you wrote, how sincere you were. He loved how your perfume lingered on all the parchment you gave him. He didn’t stop to think that maybe you did that on purpose. Which you did. You are a Ravenclaw, after all, you’re creative, even when it comes to flirting.


	5. Chapter 5

(Somewhere in the Mediterranean)   
Indy couldn’t sleep. This artifact he was looking for, someone else wanted it. Someone else would kill for it. Not that he cared about himself so much, but he had students now. Special, wonderful, brilliant students. He was doing this for them. One in particular.  
This is what that letter was for, right? If he was feeling stressed?   
He took it out of his bag and opened it, carefully so he didn’t rip anything. The first thing he pulled out was familiar; it was one of the drawings he had caught you doing in class. It was a lovely realistic sketch of a grey rabbit in a field of wildflowers, except it was colored in now in tones of blue, purple, white, and pale pink. He was amazed at how diverse the flowers were, it was like they never repeated but they all went together beautifully. Next, he pulled out a sketch you had done of all the teachers sitting at dinner, laughing together. His ears turned a bit red at the sight of how you had drawn him. Did you really see him in such a good light? Laughing, as if he’s telling a story to McGonagall, eyes bright and lively. You drew him more handsome than he is, he thought. Next, he pulled out a letter, written in light blue ink, smelling of your perfume.  
Dear Professor Jones,  
Please try not to worry so much on your trip. I know you’re scared. I’m scared, too. You told me that, remember? Whatever it is you’re looking for, it’s not worth your health and safety. I know I couldn’t bear the thought of you hurt. None of us could. We want you back to us safe, healthy, and in one piece. Who else will bore me to sleep with stories? I’m kidding, of course. I love your stories. You seem so alive and excited when you’re telling them. You’re one of the most understanding people I’ve met. You need to allow yourself that emotion as well. Promise me you will.  
Your faithful student,  
(f/n)(l/n).  
P.S. Please come home to me.

Indy let out a shaky sigh. Were you really that worried about him? He felt as if he were going to cry. He wasn’t that much older than you. Maybe it wouldn’t be terrible if after you graduated…?   
“I promise, kid,” he whispered. “I’ll come home to you.”  
If only you knew he were doing this for you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT VERY EXPLICIT

You had maybe thought about drinking again the night before, but you heard a concerned voice in your head asking you not to. Instead you had gone to Professor Jones’s office so you could draw in peace from the younger students, who, while you admired their enthusiasm, were very loud. It wasn’t until after you got back that you noticed that your notebook wasn’t with you. It was around 2 A.M., so you had to sneak back down to get it before he got back that morning. Although you found out when you got there that he had already gotten back. He was sitting on his desk with his shirt open, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a large gash on his shoulder. Not too deep, but big. He had a few other cuts on his face and arms as well, and he was trying to clean them when he looked up and saw you.  
“Oh, Miss (y/n), hey. Uh, shouldn’t you be in bed?” He tried to cover it up but it was too late.  
“Who did that to you…?” You stepped closer, reaching towards the wound gingerly. You felt tears welling up in your eyes. You traced your fingers gently next to it and looked up at him worriedly.  
“Oh, you know… A rock… A hill… A mountain… That another wizard maybe pushed me down…” He smiled in a pained way, averting his gaze.  
“Does it hurt a lot?”  
“It’s not too bad… I’ll live, anyways.”   
Without even thinking about what you were doing, you leaned forward and gave his shoulder the lightest of kisses. He looked shocked. You quickly jumped back and turned away, hands shaking. “I-I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking, please forgive me, Professor Jones…”  
“It’s okay. The cuts and bruises were worth it.” You gasped softly as you felt his gentle, calloused fingers around your neck. There was… A necklace? A gorgeous silver necklace with blue and pink stones. You looked down at it and touched it gently. “I got what I was looking for.”  
“What..?” You turned around slowly and met his eyes, which were somehow both intense and soft. He smiled down at you.  
“I was looking for this necklace. You see, I was reading about a great witch who was an artist. She imbued this necklace with the power to translate pure feeling onto a canvas,” he explained. “I looked into your family as well, and it’s incredibly possible that she was your ancestor. In fact I’m positive of it. I saw one of her self-portraits and you look just like her… Just as beautiful.” You smiled shyly. “Also, please. Call me Indy.”  
“I…Thank you… Indy… I don’t know what to say… I actually didn’t know you would be back so soon, I came down here to get—“  
“This?” He held up your notebook, held open to a page that was a detailed drawing of him as he was when he was packing, except with the shirt unbuttoned a bit more than it was. The way you had drawn him, while clothed, was practically pornographic. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at you.  
Your mouth hung open for a few seconds. “Oh, you… Found that…”  
“You know, it wouldn’t be awful if you were to, say, become an art professor here, and maybe, date another teacher?” He stepped closer so there was practically no space between you, his breath hot on your neck.  
“No, it wouldn’t be awful… In fact, I-I think, it would be quite perfect…” You placed your hand back on his shoulder and, this time quite purposefully, placed a few slow, gentle kisses along the wound. You tilted your head up so there was less than an inch between your lips.  
“I wholeheartedly agree with that hypothesis…” He placed his hands on your hips and closed the gap, kissing you gently, softly, perfectly with his lightly chapped lips. You kissed him back a bit more forcefully than that, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him down to you. You pulled away and stared lovingly into his hazel eyes, and he touched his forehead to yours.   
(Smut beyond this point)  
“Is this against the rules?” He wondered, not wanting to get you in trouble.  
“It isn’t if nobody finds out about it…” You breathed. He smiled.  
You pulled him down to kiss you again, this time roughly. He backed you up so you were against the desk, placing one hand next to you on it and the other on your lower back, pulling you closer. He bit your bottom lip and you happily opened your mouth for him, moaning lightly in the process. You felt him smirk against your lips, and he lifted you up by the waist so you were sitting on his desk. You used one hand to prop yourself up and tangled the other in his hair as he pulled away and moved on to your neck. You bit your lip and sighed happily as he started sucking on your collarbone, moving your hand down the back of his neck to tug on the collar of his shirt. He let it fall off of him and pulled away to look in your eyes. He placed a hand on the top button of your shirt.  
“May I?”  
“Of course.”  
He smiled and began undoing the buttons, placing a kiss on the skin behind every one. Once he pulled your shirt off, he ghosted his hands over your bra, then a light squeeze as he kissed you again. He began to massage your breasts gently and you moaned into his mouth. He stopped for a second and pulled back.  
“If you don’t want to go further, we should stop now.”  
“No, I want to.”  
“Are you sure?  
“Yes.”  
He smiled and kissed you again. You pulled back.  
“Why did you ask that now and not before you took my shirt off?”  
He shook his head and kissed you again, spreading your legs apart with one hand and pressing himself to you. Oh, that’s why. He’s hard as a rock now. You smiled and wrapped your legs around him, and he reached behind you to unhook your bra. You let it fall and he kissed down your neck to your chest, sucking on one nipple and then biting it gently. You gasped and he moaned against your skin, switching to the other side. Then he kissed down your stomach to your skirt, which he quickly took off, followed by your panties. He slowly kissed down to your clit, which he started sucking on. You threw your head back and moaned, tangling your hand in his hair. He started to lick up and down your slit, sliding his tounge inside you occasionally. You moaned even louder.  
“Oh… Professor Jones…”   
You felt him smirk against you, and he started paying more attention to your clit. Then, he carefully placed a finger inside you, then another, then another. He started curling and scissoring them, eventually settling on pumping them in and out. You could hardly take it anymore, biting your lip to keep from screaming.   
“Come for me, sweetheart… Please.” You arched your back as you gave into what he asked of you, him helping you ride out your climax. He pulled his fingers out and started kissing back up your body to your mouth as he undid his pants, letting them fall. He positioned himself at your entrance and rested his forehead against yours. “Ready?”  
“Yes, please Indy...”  
“I thought I was Professor Jones…”  
“Please, just shut up…” You whimpered. He laughed sweetly and slowly entered you, letting out a low moan. You closed your eyes and gasped. “Ah… Please move…”  
He smiled and kissed you gently as he started moving, slowly at first, then faster, faster. He moaned into your mouth and you started thrusting back, a whimpering mess underneath him. You could feel yourself getting close again, which he could tell, because then he started moving agonizingly slow. You angrily kissed his collar bone, biting down and leaving a mark so he’d have to hide it later. You dug your nails into his back and he let out a long, low moan into your ear. He began thrusting harder, faster, kissing you roughly. With every second you felt yourself getting closer, closer, until you couldn’t bear it anymore.  
“Ah! Professor Jones..!”  
“Mmhh… Miss (y/n)…”  
You both came at the same time, holding onto each other for dear life, sweating and shaking. His face looked beautiful like that, his mouth open, panting. He held you in his strong arms and pulled out of you, leaving kisses all over your face and neck. He used his discarded shirt to clean you both off, and then helped you back into your clothes and put his pants on. He brushed your hair out of your eyes and gazed longingly into them.  
“Now, Miss (y/n), you should get back to your dorm. You don’t want to be missed.” He kissed your ear and nuzzled you. “Maybe you could come by for a late night study session again.”  
You smiled and kissed him. “I’d like that, Professor Jones. I’d like that a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm always a slut for Harrison Ford


End file.
